


Comeback Kid

by nat_97liner



Series: GOT7ing [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: But also, Cunnilingus, Fingering, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Penetration, Squirting, Virgin!Mark, gosh how exciting, i was gonna say dirty talk? but not really, now the real tags, oof this is my comeback fic!, some porn woah!, supportive jb, that's right! im feeding the gays lol!, trans!mark, v slow and easy comforting sex, virgin!jb, we love soft bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_97liner/pseuds/nat_97liner
Summary: "Promise?” JB hesitated, but something happened. All the fear that he had felt, was going away at the sign of this touch. Small, but profound. Mark’s pinky trembled and he knew that if he put his pinky out, and held it with Mark’s, it would be supported. JB smiled and curled his pinky tightly around Mark’s.“Promise.”





	Comeback Kid

**Author's Note:**

> The title has no relation to the fic, it's literally been years since i've written so that's why lol. i want to say thank you so much for supporting my past fics and giving me feed back! I'm excited to say i have more fics written and i'll probably post once a week? i'm just posting this one early coz i'm so excited but i'll post regularly on fridays! so this friday expect another mark and jb fic! i've written several...for some reason...idk anyway comments and kudos....are always welcome please enjoy!

**PAST**

It was their secret. His parents were supportive although they didn’t really know what Mark was going through. And sometimes they still called him by his birth name, making him shudder. He knew they didn’t mean any harm. This was just as much a transition for them as it was for him. The rest of his team’s ignorance never made him guilty. They knew him as who he should be; not the shell of what he used to be. Mark would have lived out the rest of his life as a trans idol in silence, the way he wanted it. Except for one small blip. A slip up. It happened one day when he was showering. Mark forgot to lock the door. He was drying himself off outside of the shower when JB thrust the door open. For a split second Mark didn’t know what to do. His mouth hung open wordless. JB looked down. He didn’t mean to it… just kind of happened. Before he could get a good look, not that he was trying to, Mark’s towel shot down in front of him. 

“Ah shit sorry.” JB flustered and closed the door quickly behind him. He blinked a few times trying to wipe the picture of Mark’s… dick from his mind. But he didn’t recall seeing a penis, just a soft mound of flesh.  _ It could have been a dick. _ JB thought to himself.  He licked his lips and swallowed hard. He tried not to think about it while walking back to his room and for the rest of the day, Mark didn’t speak a word to him. 

It was only on the following day that Mark, with an unsteady heartbeat, decided to confront Jaebum about the incident. Jaebum had been sitting in bed, looking through his social media when there came a small knock at the door. It was so insignificant that he almost didn’t call out, mistaking it for the wind. Then Mark would have turned around and never mentioned the issue again, changing the course of his relationship with JB for the rest of their careers. However, JB did call out. 

“Yeah?” Mark held his breath and turned the knob on the door. JB thought it was going to be a younger member, but not the eldest walking through looking paler than normal. Jeabum’s neck flushed. Mark itched his head as he approached Jaebum’s bed. 

“I need to talk to you about something.” Immediately Jaebum knew what he was talking about and he utterly, totally, irrevocably wanted to avoid this awkward conversation. 

“Oh bro, really I’m sorry for walking in I didn’t-” 

“N-no that’s not really the problem. There’s something else.” JB had been waiting for that. Mark wished he hadn’t said anything, but he always followed through if he started something. He continued, 

“It’s about what you saw.” JB’s mouth went dry. He shook his head, but at this point, there was no avoiding this conversation.

“Mark, really I-I didn’t look.” Mark had to laugh at that because Jaebum was the worst liar ever. If it weren’t for Mark’s small giggle in this sea of shitty shit that they were about to unlock, JB wouldn’t have made it through the next few minutes.

“You totally did and that’s okay.” JB had been avoiding eye contact with Mark this whole time but he finally looked at him. His eyes were big, but not full of light like they usually were. They held a lot of fear in them this time. Mark licked his lips and looked away quickly. 

“Look, you can’t tell the other guys. Not any of our friends in other groups either,” Mark held his pinky out. There was a slight shake in his hand.

“Promise?” JB hesitated, but something happened. All the fear that he had felt, was going away at the sign of this touch. Small, but profound. Mark’s pinky trembled and he knew that if he put his pinky out, and held it with Mark’s, it would be supported. JB smiled and curled his pinky tightly around Mark’s.

“Promise.”

**PRESENT**

The was years ago, while Got7 was just beginning to debut, and Mark was still struggling with Korean. Overtime, his communication with the group got better, but it was the best with JB. They still intertwined their pinkies when things got frustrating or scary. During the long hard training hours, before red carpets or shows, even after a long day, they would find strength by tightly twining their pinkies together. It was during these tough times that Jaebum and Mark grew closer. Closer than the other members, yet they kept it hidden. That’s when their relationship really bloomed.

Jaebum kissed Mark first. They had just been laying in JB’s bed in the dorms, enjoying some video games and what very little free time they had obtained. Mark made a particularly funny comment about how JB had died in the last round of his game when he saw Mark’s bright smile and noticed how shiny and happy his eyes got when he let out a giggle. He couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and kissed him, albeit in a clumsy manner, but it was the best first kiss JB and Mark has ever experienced. Mark’s face wasn’t laughing anymore, but soft and blank. He wrapped his pinky around Jaebum’s and leaned in for another. 

JB found it hard to maintain secrecy between just himself and Mark. Throw in five know-it-all members and he always had his hands full. Luckily, JB and Mark were able to escape awkward conversations and questionable consequences. They had also been dealing with their own struggles as well. For the most part, Jaebum had considered himself a straight guy. Not into chicks with dicks, or transsexuals. Which, with some gentle explaining from his boyfriend, were terms that he now knew he shouldn’t use. 

“Words like that, transexual, chicks with dicks, traps, they’re outdated and distasteful.” Mark’s face showed that he was disgusted at how the words tasted in his mouth. JB’s neck grew red at the reprimendment. 

“Oh I didn't know. I’m sorry.” Mark giggled and rubbed JB’s thigh and kissed his cheek.

“It’s alright. I’m glad I could teach you.” Mark was patient, kind, slow. It drove Jaebum crazy knowing that someone could be so gentle with him. 

For the most part, JB had no complaints about their relation. However, tension was most often created in the bedroom. Intimacy was a bit of an issue for the couple. It’s not that they didn’t want to do “things” together, it’s just that when things got to be too much, Mark got shy, and asked to stop, and of course JB did. However, over the course of their relationship, it had become frustrating. And perhaps even more frustrating, JB and Mark were both virgins. 

The first time they had sex didn’t happen until one night four years after they started dating. They had just eaten dinner together and Mark went to “hang out” in JB’s room. He was excited that he had had a great night hanging with group members. JB was all the more happy because his boyfriend was feeling contented. 

It started innocently enough. Mark sat on JB’s lap and kissed him. Their first kiss may have been awkward and clumsy, but the two liked to think that they had gotten particularly good at kissing. JB held Mark’s hips as he passed his tongue through his lips. Mark giggled and gave Jaebum a gentle shove onto the bed. JB was a little started by Mark’s bluntness, but took it as a good sign.  _ Finally. _ He smirked and grabbed the back of Mark’s neck to bring him down for another kiss. Their teeth knocked together causing them to have a giggle fit. Mark kissed away JB’s laughter and bit down on his neck. 

“Shit.” He licked his lips and wrestled Mark onto his back. Mark had been hoping to get a rise out of him with that. JB bucked his hips again Mark’s. Their heartbeats were racing. Mark’s ears and neck were getting hot and fire engine red; a sign of his embarrassment, but JB barely notice. His thoughts were clouded with lust, he wanted to  _ see  _ Mark. He was ready for it, wanted to have Mark.

“JB…” Mark sighed as Jaebum kissed down his neck. He wasn’t really listening, but somewhere in his mind he was saying  _ “Not tonight.” _ He was just so focused on Mark’s body, his clothes, his scent,  _ him.  _ Mark closed his legs and bunched up JB’s shirt into a closed fist in his hand. 

“Jaebum.” Mark spoke louder. JB knew what was coming, he had only been putting it off. He hovered above Mark, his hands on either side of his body. Both were out of breath, staring at each other. Mark looked apologetic. He didn’t need to say anything for JB to know they weren’t gonna try for it tonight. JB sighed and lifted himself off of Mark. 

“Christ.” He whispered under his breath. Mark swallowed hard and fought back tears. 

“I’m sorry.” He said sheepishly. JB shook his head.

“Yeah I know.” JB mumbled, slamming the room to his bathroom shut behind him. Mark clambered to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over. He brushed a tear that had been forming from underneath his eye. Moments later, Jaebum reappeared with a hand towel patting his wet face. Mark was stiff, too afraid to speak first. Luckily, he didn’t have to. The frustration that had built up within Jaebum was coming to a head. He pointed at Mark like he was going to scold him. He opened his mouth as if about to speak, but faltered, and had to start again.

“Do you know how hard it is?” He stopped again. Mark’s lip trembled. A tear slid down his cheek. He wasn’t looking at JB, but could tell from his voice that he was feeling the same frustrations as the older boy. He continued,

“I just... I love you Mark. Since the start. 2014. It’s always been me and you.” And that was a first for both of them. Neither had ever said they loved the other. Mark whimpered and covered his face in his hands. His shoulders sagged forward. Jaebum moved closer to him and landed on his knees in front of Mark. Mark used what strength he had to move his hands and let JB’s head fall into his lap. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just so scared. I love you too.” Jaebum hugged Mark’s waist tight. He had no intention of letting him go. He knew he should have acted more patient. Been more caring, but he let his anger get the better of him. 

After Mark’s sobs had calmed down, JB was able to use his hand towel to pat away the tears on his red face. 

“I’m sorry Jaebum. I just… I clamp up. I’ve never been with anyone and I don’t want to fuck it up. You’re the first relationship I’ve been in that I actually care about. And being trans doesn’t help.” JB gave a small laugh. 

“You’re my boyfriend Mark. I know you’re scared and I am too. I shouldn’t have let myself get ahead. I’m sorry.” He continued dabbing Mark’s eyes and gave him a quick kiss. 

It was silent for a little bit as Mark sniffled and JB cleaned his face with one hand, rubbing Mark’s thigh with the other. Once he finished, he got up and threw the towel in his laundry basket. Afterwards, got into bed and patted his chest. Instantly Mark made his was to the head of the bed and laid himself down on Jaebum’s chest listening to his heart beat. Mark was beginning to feel its calming effects, but then JB gave a giggle.

“What?” Mark asked curiously. 

“You know I’ve never even seen  _ it _ .” JB gestured with his hands in the air. Mark rolled his eyes and laughed, craning his neck to look at his cocky boyfriend.

“You have seen it once. In the bathroom. Five years ago.” JB made a noise of distaste in his throat. 

“That barely counts! I just say the….mound of...” Mark threw his hand up.

“Don’t even finish that sentence. You’re so gross when you describe things.” JB smiled. Mark giggled and replaced his head on his boyfriend’s chest. JB rested his hand on Mark’s arm and searched for his pinky. After a few minutes of clumsy searching he asked disgruntled.

“Gimme your pinky.” Mark giggled and obliged. The tv had been left on before they had gone out so they were contented just watching whatever they had set the tv to. It was late, a little after one in the morning. Surely the other guys were awake in their own rooms, but it was an unspoken rule that after a certain time of night, or rather early morning, that everyone was to be left alone. 

However, there was something nagging at the both Mark and Jaebum. Somethings told them they wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon. Mark rolled over on JB, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I just…. I wanna know what it feels like to do that...stuff.” JB’s ears perked up as if he hadn’t just tried to have sex with his boyfriend for the nth time in a row. 

“W-we could try it?” He stuttered, trying not to sound too excited. Mark stared at him, scared. He eventually softened and let himself warm up to the idea. He twiddled with his fingers.

“I want to, but what if I do something wrong? What if I fuck up?” JB smiled knowing that he wasn’t going through it alone. 

“But, neither of us really know what we’re doing. So, we’ll take it slow. No one said we had to rush it,” He sighed and continued. “I’m scared I’ll fuck up too.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“You won’t.” He huffed.

“How do you know?” 

“Because I just do.” JB put his fingers in Mark’s hair.

“Guess we won’t know until we actually, finally, do  _ it _ .” JB gestured with his hands in the air.  _ Was that supposed to represent sex? _ Mark thought. He smirked and righted himself. He settled down on JB’s lap. A familiar site, but one that now made JB, not Mark, a little wary. 

“Babe come on. I dunno…” JB was flustered, his neck hot as coals. Mark was shaking yet trying his hardest to hide it. JB put his arms up to push Mark away, however he just grabbed the hands in front of him and pushed them down to his sides. 

“Jaebum please,” Mark closed his eyes in concentration. JB didn’t finish what he was going to say instead letting Mark speak. “Let me do this. I want to. Just…. let me do it how I want to do it.” JB hadn’t really thought about letting Mark make all the calls. Selfishly, he had only been thinking of himself. It only made sense that to quell his anxieties, he should be able to handle the situation in a way that was comfortable for him. JB nodded and let Mark continue.       

Mark touched his nose to JB’s and leaned in for a kiss. He went into it a little excited and the kiss ended up becoming a little wet. His mouth made a crude suction sound, causing Mark to pull away and laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. JB licked his lips.

“You we always an excited kisser.”Mark giggled before shifting his hips a little, wanting to experiment with more movement, instead of remaining frozen on top of his boyfriend. JB could feel every small fraction of movement he made. What’s more, he could almost  _ feel  _ Mark underneath his baggy sweatpants, but it wasn’t enough. Mark smirked and continues to swivel his hips, finding his actually liked the feeling of it. JB however, found it torturous. JB fisted his hands in the sheets. 

“Fuck.” He breathed. Mark giggled which didn’t sound appropriate for the type of situation they were in. He pulled away from JB smiling with bright red lips.

“Is… this okay?” Mark’s eyes were bright, his hips hadn’t stopped moving, but JB wasn’t complaining.

“It’s… it’s perfect. Keep going. If you want to.” Mark kissed his boyfriend gently. He slid his hips against JB’s, feeling him buck slightly. 

“I want to.” JB had never seen his boyfriend so excited for something. Mark’s eyes lit up as he continued to kiss and grind on his boyfriend, JB however was craving for more. He was afraid that if he touched Mark he’d ask to stop, but he also knew that if he didn’t voice how he was feeling, the fire might burn out, and they wouldn’t continue. 

“C-can I try something?” He proposed. Mark had been doing fine up until this point. He grew a little worried. However, the heat of the situation was getting to him. He nodded quickly combing his fingers through JB’s hair. Jaebum adjusted himself so that he was sitting against the headboard. He grabbed Mark’s hips and sitted him as close to his pelvis as he could. Mark let out a gasp, finding that he could feel JB’s cock pressed tightly against his aching body. He quickly settled into rocking his hips against Jaebum. In this new angle, JB quickly set to work kissing Mark’s neck and nipping it gently, so as not to startle him.

“Oh woah.” Mark’s lashes fluttered closed as his boyfriend licked from the base of his collarbone to his ear. Jaebum curled his fingers around Mark’s slim waist as he writhed above him. It didn’t take long before Mark was willing to test the waters further.

“Bite it.” JB was shocked. He pulled back, lips slick. He thought maybe he heard wrong. 

“What?” JB’s mouth hung open. He stared at Mark who looked antsy for more. 

“Just...bite my neck,” He bared his throat to JB, who looked at the pale flesh like a slab of meat. “I’m so wet Jae. Shit I can feel it. Please.” Jaebum groaned and did his best to sink his teeth into his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Fuck JB.” Mark pushed on the back of JB’s neck trying to get him as close to his flesh as possible. JB was definitely enjoying this too. He could feel the heat coming from Mark, making him want more. This is the most sexual they’ve ever gotten. It was new and exciting for both of them. He had to be careful not to hurt him though. The last thing JB wanted to do was lose Mark, lose this. He slowly shifted his weight and picked up Mark from the back of his knees and landed him as softly as he could on his back. Mark smiled, panting. He craned his neck for another kiss. JB granted Mark a deep kiss. It was as if their breath was becoming that of one person and not two. It felt so natural to them. JB took off his shirt and flung it into a corner of his room. Mark traced his sides all the way down to Jaebum’s boxers. He would have been transfixed if JB hadn’t hooked his fingers underneath Mark’s sweats and boxers. Both boys went still.

“Is this okay babe?” Mark thought this would be it. His rouse would be up. JB would find out that he wasn’t really as guy, just a trap. Of course JB knew what he had down there, but in this moment, it still felt surreal to Mark. 

“We don’t have to Mark it’s okay.” JB leaned forward and kissed Mark’s jaw and cheek. He sounded so reassuring and calm. Mark’s fears were slowly dissapaiting. ‘Slowly’ being the operative word here. Eventually, Mark nodded. JB kissed him once more and lifted up Mark’s shirt just a touch to kiss his soft stomach. Every once in a while when he wasn’t paying attention, JB would sneak under his boyfriend’s shirt quick enough to give him a raspberry. Mark claimed he hated it, but the way he giggled when JB did it suggested otherwise. This time however, JB left a trail of fluttering kisses all the way down past Mark’s navel. Slowly he pushed down his pants and underwear, achingly so. Mark’s hands were shaking as he curled his fists into balls. He reminded himself to breath. JB kissed the sharp hip bone and the soft flesh just above Mark’s…

“Shit.” Mark mouthed. His face was boiling. 

“Too much?” JB paused for a moment waiting for a reaction. Mark shook his head and gave a nervous laugh.

“I just can’t believe we’re… finally doing this. I’m so happy. Nervous, but so so happy.” JB smiled along with Mark. 

“I am too.” He licked Mark’s flesh. He was so warm. JB could kiss Mark for hours, but now there were more pressing matters. He stopped kissing Mark in order to concentrate on sliding down his garments the rest of the way. JB was scared. He knew he wasn’t going to see anything out of the ordinary. Not really at least. Just his boyfriend’s vagina, not very weird at all. Yet still, he tugged the pants down slower. His heart rate sped up, and finally, he tugged the pants from around Mark’s ankles and threw them blindly across the room, unable to look anywhere, but at Mark. 

“Oh my god,” Jaebum sighed. He was finally seeing Mark for the first time. He blinked up at Mark who had his hands on his beet red cheeks. “It’s,”

“A vagina? Yes. Were you expecting anything else?” Mark said, trying to bring humour into the tense situation. 

“Yes. No! I mean...I  _ know _ it’s a..”

“A pussy? Cunt? You can say it Jae. It is what it is.” Both JB and Mark hid their childish laughter.

“Yah! Don’t say things like that!” He said through giggles. He grabbed one of his pillows and tossed it at Mark’s head. 

“Why not!?” Mark retorted. He shook his head and tossed the pillow somewhere on the bed. Their laughter eased, but they were still in new and unfamiliar territory. JB kissed Mark’s shaking thighs. Neither of them spoke, they were just getting used to the intimacy, the closeness of the situation. Jaebum slid of the bed onto his knees. He grabbed Mark’s hips and pulled them to the edge of the bed. Mark giggled and got shy from JB’s strength. He squeezed his legs together but, Jaebum used his hands to pry them open. Of course Mark didn’t put up much of a fight. There wasn’t a need to. He was beginning to feel safe with JB even though he was exposed to him now. JB was the first to speak. 

“Is it alright if I call it that?” Mark got lost when JB kissed the very inside of his thigh. He was  _ so  _ close. Just a few inches more. He had dreamed about this moment. Only wishing he wasn’t so chicken shit and got it over with four years ago. 

“Hm?” He asked, distracted by JB’s lips grazing the inside of his thigh. 

“Your pussy?” Mark’s mouth went dry as Jaebum laid a kiss on top of the soft wet skin of his inner folds. Mark was enjoying JB’s new found confidence. 

“Y-yeah.” Mark stammered, crinkling his toes. 

“Yeah? What is this?” Jaebum gave a longer kiss to Mark’s heat, leaving his mouth on it longer as he looked up at Mark through hooded eyes. Mark blushed and shied away. 

“M-my boy pussy.” JB smirked and pulled away licking his lips. He spoke in a condescending tone,

“Ohhhh boy pussy.? How cute. Such a cute little cunt you have baby.” Mark was too embarrassed to admit he liked when JB talked to him like that. Even JB, who made it seem like he had all the confidence in the world just by using his words, knew he didn’t have much experience in this department. However, if his boyfriend’s reactions were anything to go by, he was probably doing a good job. He leaned forward and licked Mark’s clit, not really sure what he should do or if there was a technique involved. Or was that just in the porn he watched? Mark gasped, so JB jumped back a little bit.

“Is...this okay?” Mark nodded.

“Yeah yeah. It’s just...I’m sensitive I guess.” JB gave gentle kisses to Mark’s thighs before kissing the sensitive flesh again, this time letting his tongue lull out to lick the whole length of Mark’s heat. JB actually moaned. He fucking  _ moaned. _ He had wanted this for so long and now that he finally had it, he wanted to do what he could to make his boyfriend feel good. JB was about to get lost in Mark if it weren’t for his timid voice carrying him back to reality. 

“What does…..does it taste bad?” JB snickered. Mark pushed him back on the floor with his foot.

“Hey! I’m being serious!” JB positioned himself back on his knees in front of Mark and rested his chin on Mark’s navel. He rubbed his fingertips along Mark’s ribs. Mark looked down at him, suddenly feeling very exposed. JB shrugged.

“I dunno babe. There’s no way to describe it. It’s not bad though Mark, don’t worry.” JB really didn’t know how to describe it, he had never tasted this part of someone before. He had no references to go off of. However, Mark pressed on.

“Well try to describe it. Is it sweet?” JB had to laugh a little bit at that.

“No, it’s not sweet and it doesn’t taste like strawberries and cream or a summer breeze.” He used his hands to grip Mark’s hips and left a kiss on his tummy. Mark rested his head back on the bed, still not satisfied with the answers JB was giving him. JB smirked, thinking up something devilish. 

“Look at me,” he said sternly, but not violently. Mark’s heart sped up. When he looked down at JB his mouth was  _ right there. _ “Wanna know what it tastes like?” Mark blinked, getting red in the face. He nodded. JB swiped his tongue alone Mark’s pussy, refusing to break eye contact. Mark was shocked, unable to move, and so completely turned on.He used his tongue to swipe inside Mark’s deepest parts. He moved his hands so that he could keep Mark open for him, spreading him wide, tasting him deeper. Once he was satisfied, he climbed up Mark’s frame and settled a kiss on his tongue.

Immediately Mark tasted sweat, skin, acidity. Nothing too unpleasant. Almost like he was eating a mild fruit or vegetable or kissing JB after he arrived home from a particularly sweaty work out. JB pulled away as if to ask for Mark’s thoughts. Mark smacked his lips together a few times, making JB chuckle.

“So?” he urged.

“It’s...it tastes barely like anything.” JB smirked.

“See? Nothing to worry about. I would even call it a little spicy.” Mark’s eyes lit up in feigned rage. 

“My pussy isn’t fucking spicy Im Jaebum oh my god I hate you.” He smacked JB on the shoulder as he slowly made his way back down. 

“Nah, you don’t.” JB laughed against Mark’s pussy, but quickly settled back into an easy pace. Gently rubbing his tongue back and forth against Mark’s clit. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing, but Mark seemed to be enjoying it so he kept doing it. Mark’s hips started rocking up and down despite JB’s attempts to keep them still with his hands. JB brought his thumb to Mark’s clit and slowly began to rub a circle on it. 

“Oh my god..” Mark trailed off. His breathing was getting heavier with each swirl of JB’s thumb.

“Can I use my fingers? Put them inside your little pussy?” Mark blushed, but nodded.   
“Yes please.” He jerked his hips upward, when JB rubbed his clit with an intense pressure. 

“Someone's eager.” Mark blushed. He didn’t mean for his response to be so quick. He tried to think of something witty to say, but came up with nothing. 

“Shut up.” JB chuckled and slid his hand down, this time rubbing two fingers against Mark. He hissed. JB hesitated a little before Mark assured him.

“S’cold.” JB blew his hot breath against Mark’s pussy. Slowly easing one finger inside.

“Shit Mark. You’re so wet already I’ve barely done anything to you. How cute.” Mark’s legs shook from embarrassment. JB continued to lick Mark’s clit enjoying the soft little noises his boyfriend was beginning to make. JB tried for a second finger which easily slid in next to the first. Mark gasped while JB watched amazed. He pushed his fingers as deep as they would go. 

“Fuck. Do you touch yourself baby? Think about me when you’re doing it? How good I’d feel inside you? Hm?” JB’s voice was low, authoritative. He went back to using his tongue on Mark’s clit while gently massaging his fingers inside of Mark. Mark was too embarrassed to answer the questions, instead he hazily mumbled.

“C-curl, Jaebum, curl them up.” He slurred out. JB blushed. For a second he didn’t understand what he meant, but then he thought  _ Oh, my fingers.  _ JB tilted his wrist and his fingers came to an upward position. He started to rub his fingers against Mark’s soft walls, pressing more firmly and faster. Mark pressed his lips together as if he were concentrating on something difficult. JB was panting. Mark at this point was dripping, almost literally, all over JB’s hand and wrist. 

“Christ,” JB grew eager, more impatient. He needed this, wanted more. Mark started panting, his cheeks and neck were red, the sheets balled up in his fists, his knuckles white. JB matched Mark’s enthusiasm collecting speed. He had no intention of stopping, but suddenly, Mark used his legs to move away from JB’s fingers. He glued his legs together and hid his face in the bed. JB didn’t understand. Up until this point, things had been going so well. He thought maybe he had done something wrong. 

“B-babe? Was that too much?” Had JB hurt Mark? Scratched him in some way? He checked his fingers for blood, but found none. Mark rolled onto his back and spread his legs out again after having calmed down. 

“No, I- this is so embarrassing.” Mark covered his face with his hands. JB was curious and pressed on. 

“It’s okay Mark.” JB kissed Mark’s belly. He tried to be patient, but wanted to know what had happened. He rubbed the boy’s thighs. 

“I, well, sometimes, when I masturbate….I can squirt.” The hair on the back of JB’s neck stood up. 

“What? Really?” Mark looked to JB who has stars in his eyes. Very quickly JB realized how weird this sounded. JB itched the back of his neck.

“Well I mean, n-not that I’m so interested. It’s just that, if that happens, it’s fine.” Mark wasn’t so reassured. He cocked his head to the side and knocked his knees toward eachother. 

“It’s weird don’t you think?” JB laughed and gently moved Mark’s legs apart. He kissed Mark’s clit, shaking his head in response. 

“Nah, it’s cute. Getting messy is fine. We have a washer and dryer for a reason,” He reached his hand now toward Mark’s open slit. He slipped his fingers in with ease, starting gently at first, but trying to reach the pace he was at before. 

“Wanna see you get all messy for me baby.” He added encouraging Mark.

“Shit Jae…” Mark boldly grabbed the back of JB’s head, forcing him to suck on his clit. He didn’t hold the position for long, soon he fell back in ecstasy. Unable to hold back his whimpering and moans. 

“What? Gonna squirt for me?” JB smirked. Obviously he was trying to get a rise out of his boyfriend make him blush at the very least, but Mark was too far gone and just complied. He grabbed JB’s wrist and pulled his fingers out, spraying JB and his clothes.

“Ah! I’m sorry~” Mark said sheepishly covering his face. He tried to close his legs, but JB wasn’t about to let that happen. He grabbed Mark’s thighs and spread them apart, lulling his tongue out against Mark’s soaked clit. He licked up the mess that was left on Mark’s thighs and moaned when he pulled away, looking at Mark’s pink spread. 

“Baby you’re fine. It’s...kinda hot anyway.” 

“Oh gosh shut up.” Mark gave a nervous laugh while JB continued delivering swift kisses and warm licks to his boyfriends flesh. 

“More.” JB demanded. His fingers found there way inside of Mark who was surprised by the sudden intrusion. Mark laughed again, half nervous, but mostly amused by JB’s enthusiasm. He knew JB was only feigning his sternness. He wouldn’t actually force Mark to do anything he wouldn’t or couldn’t do. 

“I don’t have any more!” JB laughed with Mark, continuing to speed up his fingers. JB kept his fingers inside Mark, while slowly kissing up his torso, neck, and finally, nibbling on his ear. 

“Try? For me?” JB kissed Mark deeply and watched his eyes glaze over with need. Mark nodded while JB continued to massage his dripping cunt. He sucked a bruise onto Mark’s neck, something they’d get into trouble for later. 

“Fuck…” Mark’s voice got higher and eventually faded as he titled his hips upward, motioning for JB to pull his hand away. Once he did, Mark sprayed the carpet of JB’s room. JB moaned with Mark, as he released one final spurt. It was weak, but so cute to watch how desperate Mark grew underneath him.

“Good boy.” JB licked inside of Mark’s mouth. This craving feeling he was having was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. He was so glad to have finally be with Mark in this way. Mark rubbed his hands along JB’s sides and grabbed at his belt, not sure what he wanted to do, just testing his boldness. JB pulled back and watched the concentration on Mark’s face as he traced a finger along his happy trail. Mark licked his lips.

“C-can I? Should I take these off?” JB had a serious bulge in the front of his pants for as long as the two were tangled in each other, but he really hadn’t noticed. He was just trying to make Mark feel as good and as comfortable as possible. JB nodded.

“If you want.” He suggested. Mark bit his lip. 

“Can you lay down and let me do it? Is that okay?” JB smiled and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Of course.” Mark got up and JB piled some pillows against the head of his bed for him to rest on. He settled himself back on to the pillows and watched Mark move toward him. JB groned. Mark still had his shirt on and when he sat back on his heels to look at JB, the way the oversized fabric hung around his thighs made JB’s heart skip a beat. 

“Mmmm you look so good.” Mark raised his brows in surprise. JB had no choice but to  close the distance between them and kiss him. Mark used the kiss to his advantage, his hands now roaming JB’s frame. Eventually he reached his pants, where he used his hands to feel JB through his jeans. Mark was a little scared. It felt… sizeable. What if JB was too big and they couldn’t be intimate in the way they wanted? What if it hurt? Mark ignored his thoughts as best as he could and eased JB back onto his pillows. He kissed JB’s belly button and licked down his happy trail. His eyes bright and blinking up at JB.

“Shit Mark…” His voice trailed off as his fingers found Mark’s soft hair. Mark smiled and kisses JB through his jeans. His tongue slid across the dry fabric in want. Mark fumbled with the belt continuing to lick desperately at JB’s jeans. It took him a second to realized that JB was laughing. He looked up, blushing.

“I’m sorry baby,” He covered Mark’s hands with his. “Lemme help you with that.” 

“I got too excited…” Mark’s ears were red, the smile from his face had dropped.

“No no it’s okay. You’re so cute. Doing so well.” He eventually unlatched his belt and tossed his jeans somewhere on the floor. He patted Mark’s cheek and watched as the older boy started licking his boxer briefs. Mark rested his finger tips under the waistband of JB’s underwear, but was too scared to take them off himself. He would have to be satisfied with getting JB off through his underwear. Mark felt pathetic. 

“I’m a little nervous...” He massaged JB with one hand. JB used his hands to massage Mark’s hair and massage the back of his neck. 

“We don’t have to.”  
“I’ve n-never even seen a dick.” He responded sheepishly.

“Don’t you watch porn?”

“Not really? They don’t make good porn for trans people.” JB remembered a short conversation they had about the porn industry and it’s mistreatment of the LGBT community. It had been short because Mark got uncomfortable quickly when they talked about sex. JB huffed trying to think. 

“Would it make you feel better if I took off my own underwear? Instead of you?” Mark blushed at the idea. These sort of things really flustered him. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend made him squirt and now he was worried about his dick? 

“I think so…” Mark stood back on his heels and eyed JB’s package. JB eased his hands underneath his underwear and scooted his butt off the bed in order to inch the fabric down. Mark covered his eyes for a seconds, not really sure if he could look yet.

“Baby you can look it’s okay.” He laughed, settling back on to the bed, only half embarrassed. He was expecting Mark to make fun of him. When Mark finally opened his eyes, he laughed.  _ Uh oh.  _ He only peaked for a few seconds before covering his face again and giggling nervously.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m not laughing at you. I promise. I really promise.” He continued cackling and let out a high pitched weird noise. JB had to laugh at that too. 

“What is it?” Mark uncovered his eyes again and looked down. JB used this time to try and make Mark laugh again. He loved his giggled and anything that could help easy the tension. He tensed his pelvic muscles, making his dick jump against his stomach.

“Oh my god! You’re so gross! Don’t do that.” Mark fell on his side covering his face again in laughter. Jaebum was hoping for that reaction. Mark eventually righted himself and found it in himself to lay flat on his stomach in between JB’s legs. 

“See? Just a dick.” Mark was smiling still and maybe a little less flustered. He moved his hands toward it. 

“C-can I touch it?” JB nodded. Again, one of his hands curled into Mark’s hair softly petting him. Mark took one hand and slowly felt JB with his finger tips. His heart jumped a little. He used JB’s thighs to rest his arms and slowly felt JB with both hands. He licked his lips before speaking in a quiet tone.

“S’warm.” He smiled, rubbing his thumb gently across the slit of JB’s head. He hissed. Mark looked up excited and did it again, watching JB’s expression. 

“Do you like that?” He asked and of course JB nodded. 

“Yeah, shit.” Mark noticed that he was leaking clear fluid.

“Pr-precum? Can I taste it?” JB’s heart skipped a beat.

“Shit. Yea. Yes, go ahead baby.” Mark giggled and eased forward. He watched JB while he lulled his tongue out against the head of his cock. He felt the soft skin of the head and eagerly swept up the precum onto his tongue. He gave a small moan before quickly going back for more. He eased his way down JB’s dick, but didn’t get very far before coming back up, ears tinged pink.

“I’m scared to go down all the way.” He laughed nervously. JB bit his lip.

“You don’t have to just use your hands Mark.” Mark nodded. He hesitated a second. JB’s skin was too dry. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he needed lube. 

“Can I spit on it?” JB gulped his throat went dry.  _ You’re killing me, Mark.  _ He thought.

“Yea shit Mark. Fuck, spit on it.” Mark giggled. He was coming into his element. He licked up JB’s shaft, spit bubbling on his tongue.

“You know Jaebum. I really like spit. It’s so messy. So slick.” 

“Oh god…” Mark collected his spit on his tongue and pursed his lips. It rolled onto the head of his cock. JB watched as it eased it’s way down his shaft all the way to the base. Mark collected it with one hand and used it to lather up JB’s dick, which at this point, was harder than it had previously been. Mark eased his mouth onto JB’s head sucking lightly while he used his hand to gently twist and slide against JB’s cock, using firm pressure. JB fisted his hands in Mark’s hair and watched him bob gently up and down on him. It wasn’t nearly enough, but he tried to keep his hips still. Mark hadn’t been paying attention to JB’s face. He was too lost in his own handy work.

“Look at me,” JB requested. Mark looked up at him, blushing slightly, his lips wrapped around the head of his dick. “You’re so fucking cute oh my god.” Mark giggled and pulled off. 

“What? I’m sucking your dick how is that cute?” He continued to giggle all the way up JB’s torso leaving kisses and small licks. Eventually he straddled JB resting his still wet pussy over his dick. He wiggled slightly, feeling the heat beneath him.

“Jaebum, I… I’m ready. Let’s do it. I promise I won’t giggle anymore or do anything stupid.” Mark kissed JB. The younger rubbed the boy’s sides and chuckled. He moved his hands to Mark’s hips and eased them forward and back, feeling Mark’s wet heat against him. He tried his best not to lose his composure. 

“It’s okay if you giggle doofus. I just wanna know if you’re really okay with it. Are you sure? I’ll go as slow as you need.” Mark was shaking his head the whole time. The pressure in his stomach building again.

“No I’m serious. We’ve been together three years now? More? It’s time. I love you so much Jae.” The words sounded clumsy and new coming out of his mouth. Like he had never said them before. JB craned his neck to give Mark another kiss. 

“Okay. I trust you. I love you too.” Mark smiled and with giddy excited rolled onto his back on the bed. JB got on top of him. It was only when they started kissing that Mark drew in a short high pitched gasp, like he’d forgotten something.

“Condoms?” JB started blankly for a second. Did he forget to buy a new pack after the old ones expired? 

“Uh don’t worry! I’m pretty sure there’s a pack in the bathroom. I’ve been buying them ever since we started dating.” He shrugged. “You can never be too prepared.” Luckily, JB was the only member to have a dorm room with a bathroom attached. The others used it from time to time, but for the most part he didn’t have to hide condoms from anyone like some teen with a hyperactive sex drive. Thankfully a package of condoms was in his medicine cabinet and still to date. He tiptoed into the room quietly and quickly, holding the condoms up as if he’d won them in a contest. He jumped into bed next to Mark

“Do you wanna try and put one on?” He held the package out to Mark who blushed and looked away.

“N-no! Are you crazy? I’ve never done that before I’ll just break the fuckin thing!” JB laughed. 

“Didn’t think so. That’s okay. Maybe next time.” He winked and fluffed Mark’s hair. He had practiced several times how to put a condom on so at this point it was no problem. Pining to fuck his virgin boyfriend since debut had really paid off. Of course Mark didn’t look, he was too shy. He giggled to cover his embarrassment and nervous fear. JB settled himself on top of Mark. He stared at him for a second. He didn’t know if he should speak or not, but his underlying fear was bubbling out of him.

“I’m scared.” He finally said bluntly. 

“Me too,” Mark reassured him, rubbing his arms. JB moved his hips closer to Mark’s. The head of his dick rubbed against Mark’s clit. The older bucked his hips, trying to continue speaking. “B-but, I know that I love you and that I want this. We just need to go slow.” JB nodded and leaned forward. He gave the blushing boy a deep kiss. 

“As slow as we need. Here,” JB grabbed a pillow from the pile he had made earlier and told Mark to put it under his hips. “This’ll help ease some pressure, make you feel good.” 

“How do you know? I thought you were a virgin?!” Mark was beginning to think his boyfriend was lying to him. 

“I am! I just,” he itched the back of his neck. “I read online and stuff. I wanted this to be pain-free and fun for the both of us.” Mark blushed. 

“You’re smitten! You love me!” He let out a giggle when JB started tickling him. 

“Aish! Whatever, shut up.” JB kissed Mark on the lips and started rubbing circles on his hips. His body was hot to the touch. Mark moaned into JB’s mouth. Mark rubbed his feet against JB’s thighs.

“Jae please,” Mark begged. “I wanna try.” JB nodded. He used his hand to guide his dick along Mark’s open slit. He was just so _ warm. _

“Try what? This?” JB eased the tip of cock against Mark. He whined. 

“Come on Jae. Please.” Mark sucked on the tips of his own fingers and brought them down to rub his clit. JB pushed his forehead against Mark’s and let out a shaky breath. He guided himself inside of Mark. Mark held in his breath and let his head fall against the pillows. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Mark spoke quickly. JB held his position. JB looked down and let out a giggle, when he realized how snug his hips were against Mark.

“Baby look. You did it. We did it. I’m so proud.” Mark peaked and saw how close JB’s body was to his own. 

“I… you’re… inside of me. Fuck.” Mark’s head made contact with the pillow once more. JB leaned forward and kissed the breathless boy. 

“Is this okay? Should I try to move?” Mark nodded.

“Slowly p-please. God I feel so  _ full _ .” JB obliged, easing his hips back then swinging them forward. Mark hung his mouth open. The hand on his clit stopped rubbing and eventually dropped on to the side of the bed to grip the sheets. JB used this opening to rub his thumb on Mark’s clit.

“Does it feel good?” Mark couldn’t really speak. Instead he babbled and nodded his head, letting JB rock against him. 

“You’re so cute, does my dick feel good in you? Hm? Nice and full?” Mark bit his lip, trying not to be loud. 

“Don’t talk l-like that. S’embarassing...” JB eased inside further and pulled all the way out before sliding back in. He leaned in to leave a breathy whisper against Mark’s ear. 

“It’s embarrassing, but that’s only because you don’t wanna admit you like it,” He started picking up his pace before continuing. “You’re so wet. So tight. Fuck Mark.” He sped up faster all the while kissing Mark’s face and neck. Mark happily accepted the small pecks, hands eventually finding their way into JB’s hair to tug it back lightly.

“Right there. S-so deep.” He whined. Mark was shivering, trying to remember to breathe. JB continued rubbing circles on Mark’s clit, getting faster with every thrust of his hips. Mark tightened around JB. 

“I...shit..” Mark trailed off unable to get words out. 

“Hm? Gonna come?” Mark shook his head.

“D-don’t want to yet. Too early. Would be embarrassing.” He bit his lip trying not to burst.

“Fine. Don’t then, but I’m not gonna stop,” JB was testing him. Mark whined making JB smirked.  

“What? Come on Mark, be a good boy.” That was too much for Mark. It send him over the edge, tightening more around JB who went faster. Mark’s mouth hung open in a silent scream. JB’s thumb gently eased the pressure it had been keeping until it stopped completely. JB grabbed Mark’s face leaving a harsh kiss full of teeth and tongue. 

“You did good. Fuck thank you baby. Thank you for finally giving this to me. I love you. Shit.” JB pulled out and took the condom off. It didn’t take long for him to get himself off and all over Mark’s shirt.

“You jerk! I guess boy pussy makes you come quick huh?” Mark giggled. JB fell on top of him landing in his own cum, but he didn’t really care. 

“Shhhh, you like it,” JB gave a breathless kiss to Mark and rolled off him. “So, was that… good?” Mark smiled. His pupils were blown. 

“Yea. I liked it. I kinda wish the both of us...lasted longer though.” He turned a shade darker at the thought. 

“Well, we were both pretty excited. I’ll last longer next time.” Mark scoffed.

“Mhm, yeah sure.” JB cocked his brow.

“Oh and what about you? You came before me.” He poked Mark in his side.

“Well, you were rubbing my clit! Don’t do that next time and I’ll last longer.”

“Sure thing.” He joked. They laid there for a little while side by side. Mark had latched his pinky with JB’s. JB rolled over and kissed Mark’s shoulder. Mark looked over smiling sheepishly.

“What? Still shy?” Mark shook his head.

“Nu uh. Wanna go again?” JB laid back and groaned.

“I’ve created a monster.” Mark threw himself on top of JB and giggled as he kissed him. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
